


Nurse Ackerman.

by RosexOhara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, modern! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexOhara/pseuds/RosexOhara
Summary: [First Name] [Last Name] has a condition called Cystic Fibrosis, during her hospital stay she has a nurse, Levi Ackerman.TW: Panic attacks, depression.





	Nurse Ackerman.

Waking up from your nap to find that your parents had left without saying goodbye was probably a blessing in disguise.   
You heard them speaking of how this was a hinderance to them, yet you couldn't deny it. Your existence was more of a burden then a blessing after all.  
Tears burned in you [E/C] eyes, however the opening of the door caused you to hide beneath your pillows, you wouldn't let anyone see you cry.  
"Vital check, [F/N]."  
The deep voice asked, you could hear the rattling of the machines and the light footsteps of the man.  
"Fight me."  
Your soft voice was muffled, but you knew he heard you.  _He always did._ Your safe haven of pillows was torn away as he held one of them to his chest, grey eyes seemingly staring into yours. It was almost as if he could see your insecurities, "Maybe later, [f/n], but for now. . Vitals."  
A long groan escaped your lips as you sat up, a pout coming onto your plump lips.  
"But. . Leeeeevi. You know I hate the needles--"

He grabbed your arm softly, you couldn't determine if his hand was soft or not, it was shielded by the rubber glove as he squeezed your arm and put the needle in slowly.   
"Yes, [f/n] I always try to be careful. You know that by now."  
Your cheeks flushed pink, you heard rumours from the other patients that this Nurse was the scariest, yet you've been admitted here for 3 months so far, and he was always nice.

But it seemed he left as quickly as he came, raven hair disappearing behind the now shut door, you quickly grabbed your phone.

> _**F/N:**_ _Krista!!!!!! He came again!  
>  **Krista <3: **_He is your nurse, F/n. . I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't.

Ah, Krista, always so blunt. .

> _**F/N:**_ Do you think, if I was healthy, me and him could go on a date? Hold hands?--   
>  _**Krista <3: **_You can do that now, you know?
> 
> _**F/N:**_ He probably has a girlfriend, I should abandon this crush, he's seen me covered in vomit before,
> 
> **_Krista <3: _**he doesn't, Jean did a facebook stalk. Anyways I gotta go, Ymir wants me to go over, keep me updated on your love story!

 

Ah, if only your lungs worked. Maybe you'd have a chance? You were getting older, and you feared that the years were catching up to you. Well, not that old, but old enough for someone with a chronic illness to know that your life span could be deteriorating. You let out a loud cough, ah. . It was happening again. You'd scramble manically for the button that alerted one of the nurses to help you, praying it wasn't the dark haired male. It was always embarrassing.  
Your chest felt like it was failing, as you choked on the air which seemed to burn your throat, and there he was. He didn't even seemed panicked as you managed to stick the finger up at him as he let out a soft laugh.  
"F---"  _Wheeze-_

"Now, now. . [F/N] Fighting you would be unfair on my behalf, I have a rather large ego you see, and to be beaten in a fight, would severely hurt my pride."

A smile came onto his pale face, and you swear you forgot to breathe . Joke intended. He gave you the medicine, and put an oxygen mask over your face.   
"Have a rest, [F/N]."  
And who were you to deny his requests, you looked at him with your round eyes before falling asleep slowly.

 

When you woke up, your head was foggy, and pounding nonetheless. Thats the side effect of the drugs, and it always was a hinderance, yet it wasn't avoidable. Maybe if your lungs worked. However, you spotted the coffee cup on the side table, with a note attached to the side. Eyes still foggy you grabbed it with both hands, having to squint to read the message."Fight me?

"Fight me?

xxx-xxx-xxx"  
  


You only had this joke with one person, the stupidly witty doctor. Who bought you coffee, and well. . Attached his number to it.  
  
  


> _**F/N:**_ Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a takeaway coffee from the shitty giftshop downstairs. ."
> 
>  

You typed his number in, and slowly you typed to him.  
  


> _**F/N:**_ ****It's a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> I wanted to write something cute, and enjoyable. . !!


End file.
